I Plead Insanity
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Jonathan Crane X OC. One night changed my life forever. It was that night when I first met my neighbour. That peculiar man with the amazingly blue eyes that hid secrets. This story will follow the movies at some point .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I always knew it would happen. I mean living in Gotham City, how can it not? I just hoped it would have happened later. The most ironic thing is, while I was on the ground, the side of my face bloody from being dragged across the rough cement, my hands scratched from falling, and one of my captors digging a blade into my arm that was twisted behind my back, I was thinking about what new Halloween treats I could make for my bakery this season. Strange right? Well I thought so. Finally my captor let me go and I watched him and his buddy run away after thoroughly going through my one strapped back pack. I sighed, got up, and walked home.

Home was an apartment on the second floor. No one in the complex lived on the first floor, and on my floor there was only one other apartment. This one belonged to someone who worked just as much as I did. Both working late, though I have never met them, I already liked them. I appreciate people who value work like I do.

As I reached the landing I dug in my bag for my keys: not there. My cell phone: smashed. Just perfect. I looked at my watch: 10:45 PM. I was in high hopes that my neighbour was up. I knocked lightly on their door and waited. But thirty seconds later it opened to reveal a tall, slender man with strikingly blue eyes and brown hair. He wore glasses, a button up shirt ,and dress pants, his tie was slightly loosened. He stared at me with confusion but recovered quickly and returned to an expressionless face.

"May I help you?" he asked with a deep and calming voice.

"Yes, sorry to bother you so late, but I was wondering if I could borrow your phone," I asked as politely as I could. I didn't want to seem crazy, I must have looked it with my bleeding face and hands.

"Why did you come all the way up to an apartment room to ask to borrow a phone?" he asked sceptically.

"Well I live next door, but I had a little mishap on the way home and seemed to have gotten my keys stolen and my phone broken," I explained calmly.

"I see," he paused and took a good look over of me, "come in." He walked away from the door and I followed. He handed his phone to me and a book of yellow pages. I nodded in thanks and looked up and dialled the closest locksmith. A few were open late, luckily. They said they would be over in a few minutes. I hung the phone up and placed it on the counter.

"He said he'll be here in a few minutes. Sorry again for bothering you," I said.

"It's fine. Please have a seat," he said and indicated his couch. I took a seat on the black leather couch and looked around. There were lots of books everywhere, but for the most part it was pretty bare. Another indication of a work-a-holic.

"Thank you. I'm Katrina Tassel, by the way," I said holing my hand out.

"Jonathan Crane," he replied. He sat down next to me and looked at the palm of my outstretched hand

"Oh, sorry," I said lowering my hand.

"You should get that looked at," he said staring at the side of my face that was scratched up.

"I will. I'll clean it once I can get into my apartment," I said.

"Do you mind?" he asked pointing to my scratched face.

"No," I replied. His smooth hand touched the side of my face as he moved it to see it better.

"There is a lot of dirt in this cut. If it doesn't get cleaned soon an infection is almost positive," he said releasing my head.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Yes," was the short reply.

"Well if it bothers you so much then I grant you permission to clean it," I said. He nodded and stood up. He left the room only to return moments later carrying a first aid kit. He sat back down again and began to work on cleaning out my wonderful wound. First he patched up my face, then cleaned my hands and he figured out my arm wound from the blood dripping down my arm.

"Anything else?" he asked. I shook my head 'no'. He put the first aid kit on the coffee table and leaned back in the couch.

"So what kind of doctor are you?" I asked just trying to pass the time.

"A psychiatrist. Namely, a psychopharmacologist," he said.

"Nice, do you have your own business or work in a hospital or something?"

"I am the director of Arkham Asylum."

"Impressive. That's not too far from here."

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a baker. I own Gotham City Cakes on the other, more nicer, side of town."

"I've read an article about you. Named top pastry artist in the city."

"Yes, well, in this city, how many could there possibly be?"

"Good point."

"But I like my job. I get to deal with different people. Mostly crazy brides, which on their wedding days I might be more happier then they are because then I don't have to deal with them anymore." We shared a short laugh. A knock on the door made Jonathan Crane answer it. It was the locksmith, but that was predictable. I showed him the lock and he got me in and we made arrangements for him to make me another key, said it would be dropped off in the morning. I thanked him and he left. Then I turned to Jonathan Crane; my neighbour who I had just met.

"Well thank you for everything," I said.

"If you can tomorrow stop by, I would like to check on your cuts," he said. I nodded and entered into my apartment. I heard his door shut and I closed mine after. I've lived in this apartment for almost three years now and this is the first time I met my neighbour. I honestly don't know what to make of that.

-

A/N: New story. My very first Batman inspired fan fiction. It's about my favourite Batman villain (use to be my favourite villain until Heroes came along. But I'm not complaining). Tell me what you think, my last story I didn't get many reviews so if you think other people are reviewing, guess what, they aren't. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning I found a key slipped under my door and I put it in my bag and left for work. I had heard Jonathan leave earlier in the morning so he couldn't check my cuts this morning. I left my apartment and got on the train to head to work. I didn't like the public transportation, but I had no choice, I loathed driving, especially in Gotham, a lot of crazy drivers out there. I finally arrived at my bakery and went into the back and put on my chef's jacket and went into the front and opened it up.

"Hey Katrina," said Rachel Dawes as she walked in. She usually got breakfast here since it was on her way to work.

"The usual?" I asked as I rolled the sleeves of my jacket up.

"Actually I want a chocolate croissant this morning," she said.

"Adding chocolate to your breakfast, eh?" I asked getting the croissant and putting it in the oven to heat up.

"I'm just having a good morning, which I'm sure is going to go when I get into work, so I'm enjoying it while I can," she said.

"Having trouble with Carmine Falcone's thugs still?" I asked getting the croissant and putting it in a bag.

"Yes," she said then gasped when I turned to face her, "care to explain?" she said while pointing at my face.

"Oh, I got mugged on the way home. But I'm fine, I saw a doctor, nothing serious, no infection," I said taking her money and handing her the change and her food.

"Do you know who it was?" she asked.

"No, now go, or you'll be late," I said and gave her a push towards the door. My workers started coming in and took over the front. I went in back and started working on the new seasonal pastries. Fall always produced the best ingredients, in my opinion. I always make a pumpkin mousse, apple tarts, and a bunch of cookies. This year I wanted to do something new to a classic. I decided on apple pie, how will I change it, though?

I couldn't think of an idea so I just worked in other baked goods to stalk up the bakery until my lunch brake. I always eat at the small caf a block away. I joined the mess of people in business suits walking on the sidewalks. I really did not fit in, cause here I am walking down the street in a black chef's jacket covered in powdered sugar. Oh well, I liked not fitting in.

I ordered my pomegranate Italian soda and a garden salad and took a seat outside. I like people watching. I have this game where I like to guess what people are afraid of. I nailed my friends right on so I made it a small hobby of mine to do to pass time. Some were really easy, like the big business men walking by in a suit and talking loudly on their cell phones, probably had nomophobia- fear of being out of mobile phone contact. Yes that is a real fear I looked it up, pathetic huh?

I finished up my lunch and headed back to the bakery. It was slightly busy inside, not terribly, it never really is. We just get requested for a lot a parties, that's how we stay in business. I walked to the back and pulled out some cookie dough.

"Hey, Katrina, your landlord called while you were out," said Cathy, the girl in charged of the register. I nodded and picked up the phone and called the office of my apartment complex.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson," I said into the phone.

"Ms. Tassel I've been calling you all morning, did you turn your phone off?" she asked in a huff.

"Oh no, my mobile is broken," I said trying not the upset the woman more.

"Anyway, what was a locksmith doing at your apartment? You didn't loose your key did you?"

"No, it was stolen."

"Who would steal keys?"

"Someone who wanted to brake in and steal more valuables from me."

"Then why get another set of keys made, why not get the lock changed so they can't brake in."

"It was late last night Mrs. Jackson, but I assure you I will buy one on my way home and replace it tonight."

"Don t make too much noise. I assured the gentleman next to you that there would be limited noise."

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson, I have to get back to work so I can get you that rent."

"Very well." And with that she hung up. I sighed and leaned on the wall. Mrs. Jackson was a touchy landlord. She has pyrophobia so she is nervous when people she doesn't know comes into her apartment because in this city she doesn't know who she can trust. She gets twitchy if they are smoking, it's fun to watch.

That's when I came up with my idea of what to do with my new and improved apple pie. I got to work and continued late into the night. When I looked at the clock it said eight. I cursed and quickly put the pie in a box, grabbed my bag and locked up the bakery before heading to the grocery store and then to a home d cor place. I got food for dinner and a new lock. I arrived back to my apartment and struggled to dig in my backpack and get my new key out.

"Need some help?" said a man's voice from behind me. I turned and saw Jonathan Crane. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"That would be great," I said. He held out his hand and I placed my bag of groceries in his hand and continued to dig for my key. I found it and unlocked the door.

"Thank you," I said as I took the bag from him and shoved my door open.

"Would you like for me too look at your cuts now?" he asked.

"Oh sure, please come in," I said and held the door open for him. He walked in and placed his briefcase on the floor by the door. I walked in and put my box with my pie in it and my groceries on the counter.

"I can wait for you to put those away," he said indicating my groceries.

"Oh, no it's okay, it's just ingredients for my dinner. Actually, if you want, you can stay for dinner, assuming you haven't eaten yet," I asked casually.

"I haven't. And I would gladly stay for dinner," he said and then walked over to me, "now this might hurt." He pulled the bandage off the side of my face and I winced at the sting. He rolled the sleeve of my jacket up and removed the bandage around my arm as well.

"So how is it doc? Will I live?" I asked. He was very serious about his work, I noticed. He always had on an expressionless face.

"Your cuts are healing quite nicely," he said, "I'm just going to put a little more antibiotic on it and new bandages. I'll be right back."

"Okay," I said with a shrug and he left my apartment and entered his. I pulled the ingredients out of my bag and put them on the counter. Then I pulled out a pan and started heating it while mixing a batter together. I heard a knock and set my bowl down and opened the door.

"You get to work fast," he said noticing my bowl of batter. I noticed he had gotten rid of the jacket but was still wearing his sweater vest.

"Don't want to eat dinner too late," I said letting him in. He took a seat at my kitchen table and placed the bandages and antibiotic on the table.

"How are your hands?" he asked. I sat in the chair next to him and held them out to him palms up. He grabbed them and looked them over.

"Were you handling hot things without protection?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"I don't feel it," I said. Which is true. I don't feel pain that much, mainly it's things that are hot, I'm so use to the heat.

"Don't do that now, wait until your hands are healed," he said and opened up the tube of antibiotic. He put it on my face and arm and then bandaged them.

"How long till I don't have to wear bandages?" I asked.

"A few more days," he said and put the bandages and antibiotic in his bag and put that by the door. I got up and started working on dinner.

"So what are you making?" he asked watching me work.

"Crepes filled with yams and a light salad," I said as I ladled a spoonful of batter into the heated pan and swirled it so it covered the bottom of the pan.

"Never had anything like that before," he said as he looked around my apartment, "the only interesting thing of your apartment is your kitchen."

"Well what do you expect from a chef?" I asked looking up at him with raised eyebrows, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water." He took a seat at the table where he could watch me. I grabbed two glasses and filled them with water. I handed one to him and took a sip out of mine. I then flipped the crepe then put it on a plate.

"Phobophobia," I said as I swirled out another spoonful of crepe batter into my pan.

"Pardon me?" he asked, his full attention on me.

"I have a hobby of guessing people's fears. For you it's phobophobia," I said as I cleaned the yams.

"Fear of having a fear," he said.

"You aren't paranoid so it can't be having a fear but not knowing what it is, you just don't want to have one," I said as I started peeling the yams.

"I guess if I had to say I feared something, then that would probably be it," he said.

"Sorry, it's just a stupid thing I do. My friends encourage it, says it helped me get to know people, but I think it might be a little creepy, people probably think I'm a stalker."

"I think it is a unique talent," he said, genuinely interested.

"I think it's unique as well, but not something I should be sharing to people I just met. But I figured since you re a psychiatrist, you wouldn't mind so much. It should be more fascinating then the criminally insane."

"It is. Would you like any help?" he asked as he continued to watch me as I cut up the yams.

"Um, sure, could you pull a baking sheet out of that cupboard and put it on the counter next to me and turn the oven on for 350 degrees." He got up and did as I said then watched as I cut the rest of the yams.

"Your crepe is done," he said. I looked and saw he was right.

"Good, could you remove it and put it on the plate, then put the next crepe on," I said. This was also my little test. First I would guess their fear and see how they react, then I would see how well they can make a crepe, assuming it was their first time. I like to have a bit of fun, and this was it. I watched as he tried to carefully ladle out the batter then swirl it. There was a huge hole on the side of it, this is usually the outcome.

"Maybe you should to this," he said turning to look at me. I smiled and pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, it is just a test. First I see how you react when I guess what you fear, then I see how well you can make a crepe," I said.

"Did I pass?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How so?"

"Well I guessed correctly, and you couldn't make a crepe. It's predictable but I did have the occasional friend who could make a crepe."

"But you always guessed what they were afraid of?"

"Haven't gotten one wrong yet. Well I might have. During lunch I people watch and guess."

"Where do you eat lunch?"

"Small caf a few blocks down from my bakery. The crepe's done." He put it on the plate and looked at me.

"Can we switch?"

"Nope. Don't worry I'll help you, it's all in the technique." I said standing next to him. He picked the ladle up and quickly poured the batter in. "Grasp the handle of the pan firmly and swirl quickly in a circle." He did as I said and it turned out perfect. "And you have a crepe. Keep at it." I left him with it and went back to cutting the yams. I put them on the sheet pan with some olive oil and out them in the oven. I then pulled out my salad spinner and cut the lettuce up and rinsed it.

"Did you always want to be a chef?" he asked all of sudden.

"It was the first profession I decided I wanted to do. My parents wanted me to be a lawyer, since I m good at arguing and they also suggest psychology, since I'm good at getting into people's minds, but I was always a creative child. So I decided to combine my science and art skills and that led me to cooking. It's funny thinking about it now I'm friends with a lawyer and live next door to a psychiatrist." I cut up some tomatoes and put them in the salad bowl.

"You don't seem the friend type to me," he said putting his crepe on the plate and pouring another ladleful.

"I'm not really. Very anti-social, but these friends I've know for a long time."

"Then why are you so friendly to me?" he asked turning to face me. I paused from cutting carrots and looked at him.

"I guess since you re a doctor, and you've been my neighbour for ages and never once bothered me," I replied and went back to cutting the carrots. We worked in silence after that. I finished the salad and put it on the table. I set two plates and silverware and pulled my yams out of the oven. Once finishing off the batter, Jonathan took a seat at the table and waited patiently, occasionally sipping his water.

I pureed the yams with a bit of cream and then placed them in a line in the middle of the crepes. Then I rolled them up and cut them in half in a diagonal cut. I sprinkled them with freshly ground nutmeg and cinnamon and brought them to the table. Jonathan just stared at his dish for a while. I had already taken a bite before looking up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You really are an artist," he said before taking a bite as well.

"And the verdict is?" I asked.

"It is very delicious," he said before taking another bite.

"Good, four years of culinary school did me good after all," I said and went back to eating. We finished with the salad and I collected the plates and put them in the sink.

"Do you want me to help you with dishes?" he asked.

"Oh, no it's okay. But I would like you help me with something," I said.

"What?" he asked, face still expressionless.

"Well it is a new season and usually for the bakery I make new items. I always ask different people to be guinea pigs on my new creations. And this year I choose you," I said.

"I guess I could," he said.

"Good, now give your honest opinion on it, because I need to know if it is good enough to sell," I said and pulled the mini apple pie out of it's box and onto a plate and gave it to him along with a fork.

"It's apple pie," he said, "surely a pie made by a professional pastry chef would be of selling quality."

"But it isn't your typical apple pie. Just try it," I said sitting down and watching him. He took a bite and put on a confused face.

"It is not what I expected. But very good," he said trying to figure out the flavours.

"That's my goal," I said.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Smoked the cinnamon into the apples. It gives it the cinnamon flavour and a smokey flavour at the same time," I said.

"Interesting, well, I suggest you sell this," he said.

"Good enough for me, thanks," I said.

"I should be going, it's quite late," he said.

"Agreed. Will you need to see my cuts again tomorrow?"

"No, I'll stop by in a few days.'

"Okay, thank you for all your help. See you again sometime," I said.

"Good night," he said and left the apartment into his own. I washed the dishes and took a quick shower. That's when I remembered my new lock. I quickly replaced the old one and saw that I had two new keys. I put them on the counter and checked my e-mail. I saw an e-mail reminding me of a cake competition I was going to be in on Saturday.

I entered it a month ago and I was suppose to come up with a classic horror story to design a cake after. I never did. I was staring at the wall separating my apartment from my neighbours when it hit me: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. It's perfect. And that's when I got a crazy idea and went with it. I printed the ticket out and wrote a quick letter explaining everything. I put the ticket, spare key, and letter into and envelope and wrote 'Jonathan Crane' on the front. I taped it to his door and went back to my apartment.

This way if something happens then I won't have to wait around forever in his apartment I could just use the key I gave him. And he looks like he appreciates cooking to some extent so he could enjoy the show, and he was my inspiration for my cake. Plus he isn't hard on the eyes, what can I say, I am a girl. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I walked out my apartment the next day and saw an envelope with my name taped to it. I ripped it off the door and put it in my bag before heading of to work. I walked into the bakery and opened it up. I was reading the letter, which was from Jonathan Crane, when Rachel Dawes walked in.

"A letter from a secret admirer?" she asked.

"Nope, just my neighbour. What do you want this morning?" I asked putting the letter on the counter behind me.

"The usual," she said. I grabbed a regular croissant and heated it up before handing it to her and taking her exact amount in money.

"Want to have lunch together?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'm missing your competition and I want to make it up to you," she said.

"Fine, usual place, usual time," I said.

"Great. See you then," said Rachel before leaving. I've come to realize that I do almost the same thing every day with only slight changes to it. I guess my day to day routine changed when I got mugged that night. I'm still trying to decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. I went back to reading the letter. He said he might be able to make it, and that he'd hold onto the key. I put the letter back in my bag and got to work. I was going to make a lot of those apple pies today and have my employees tasted them.

The morning went by slowly, as to be expected. It never does go fast. Finally lunch time arrived and walked to the caf . I got my food and spotted Rachel at a table outside with her food already. I sat down at the table and smiled at her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hello," I said.

"How was your morning?" asked Rachel forking a piece of lettuce.

"Long and boring. But I came up with a new item," I said taking a sip of my juice.

"Oh really what?" she asked.

"Apple pie. But I smoke the cinnamon into the apple," I said taking a bite of my salad.

"That sounds really good. I'm still trying to decide if having a baker as my friend is a good thing."

"Because I can make delicious things, but too many of those delicious things is not good for the heath nor the body."

"Exactly. So who has tried this creation so far."

"My neighbour, but I made a bunch this morning for my employees to taste."

"I thought you said you didn't know your neighbour."

"I met him a few nights ago. He was that doctor I saw."

"Oh. Speaking of that, how are your cuts coming along?"

"Their fine. Nothing really to keep me down. Plus I think it adds to my masculinity. Battle wounds."

"You're weird."

"I know, but if I wasn't then I'd be like everyone else. And that I don't plan on doing, ever."

"That's also probably why I agree to hang out with you. You make things different."

"Mysophobia," I said pointing to woman walking by us.

"What is that?" asked Rachel. She knew of my guessing game. I did it on her (scoleciphobia- fear of worms. I figured it out while I was eating gummy worms).

"Fear of germs. See how she has her hands firmly protected in her pockets. And her clothes and ironed and fade from multiple cleanings.

"You never cease to amaze me," said Rachel staring at me, "are you sure you're not insane."

"Don't know. But it sure seems like it huh?" I said with a smirk.

"Well whatever it is, don't do anything against the law, because I'm sure you'll be one of those criminally insane people and I don' want to see you end up in Arkham."

"Please, I'm not that serious of a case am I?" I asked. I had never though about that before. I knew I was special. Not stupid or completely insane, but I find ways to entertain myself.

"No, if you were than I'd probably have recommended a shrink for you a long time ago," she said standing up, "now I have to get back to work, but I'll stop by the shop sometime tomorrow to try that pie."

"Fine by me," I said standing up too.

"Well back to work," she said. I nodded and waved good bye as we went our separate ways. The rest of my day was fairly boring. All my employees liked the pie, but I don't know if that is because they really do like it or if they are worried about getting fired. I did scare a newbie once. She tried my strawberry tart and she said she didn't like it. I put on an expressionless face and asked 'you don't like my cooking? If you don't like it you can leave.' She started crying, but stayed and now is assistant baker for me.

I arrived at home and made a simple dish of pasta with tomato sauce and crashed on the couch. I was watching a random movie on TV and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

Next thing I knew I was woken up by a loud sound and sat up. That's when I saw two guys braking into my apartment and one saw me and ran over in a flash. Before I could even comprehend what was happening I was being strangled. I heard the other burglar rummaging through my apartment. I had no doubt these were the thugs that mugged me. The loud noise was them braking the door down, since their key no longer worked.

I tried to brake free, but no prevail. I started seeing spots in my vision but it was still enough to see my neighbour burst in and he sprayed something into each of the robber's face. They inhaled and stood in fear. The one holding onto me grabbed tighter and I gasped. That's when I slipped out of it. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I re-uploaded chapter five and six because of the quotation marks. A reviewer brought it to my attention that they were missing. They did because that's when I got my new netbook and the program was different. But I used a different program now and hopefully it fixes the problem. Sorry about that.

Chapter Five

I awoke to find myself in my bed with a bag of ice on my neck and cool cloth on my forehead. I removed both and looked around me. Nothing seemed wrong in my bedroom, that's when Jonathan walked in my room.

"How do you feel?" he asked in a business like way.

"A little groggy but that's probably because I just woke up. What happened to the intruders?" I asked remembering him spraying them with something.

"The police came and picked them up," he said taking the cloth and bag of ice.

"No, I meant what did you do to them? What was that spray?" I asked looking up at him. He towered over me as I sat there.

"It was just something I've been working on, but it isn't as strong as I hoped it would be," he said taking a seat next to me.

"What was it suppose to do? Because it seemed like it paralyzed them."

"It's suppose to make you see your worst fear. It's a toxin made from a flower and it only works if it is inhaled."

"That is really cool. I love that idea of using a person's fear as their strongest weakness."

"I thought you would. Now I'd like to take a look at your neck to see how it is," he said standing up and turning the light on before sitting back on the bed and titling my head back to expose my neck.

"Is it really bad? Because it would be weird for me to wear a scarf at work to cover it up."

"Take a look yourself," he said standing up and leading me to the bathroom. I turned the light on and looked in the mirror and sighed. There were very visible red, almost purple, marks around my neck.

"Lovely," I said poking at the bruises a bit.

"The redness might go away more if you keep an ice pack on it," said Jonathan handing me the bag of ice. I held it to my neck and leaned against the wall and looked at him.

"So, how was work?" I asked casually. He just raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat.

"I'll be by tomorrow after work to check and see how you are doing. Take it easy, and you might be a little sleepy because I gave you some pain medication. I suggest you go to sleep and have a short day of work tomorrow," he said walking out the bathroom and to the living room, I followed behind him.

"All right, see you tomorrow, thank you, and if you want help with that toxin, I'd be glad to help. I am trained in science after all," I said handing him his brief case with my free hand. He took it from me and stared at me for a while.

"I guess a second opinion wouldn't hurt. Good night," he said and left my apartment shutting the door, which I noticed was fixed. I looked around my apartment and saw that everything was straightened out. This was one nice neighbour, or he got really bored. Still I owed him a lot.

Too tired to shower now, I returned to my bedroom and changed into my pyjamas before climbing into bed. To make sure the bag stayed I tied a scarf on it loosely, not so that I get strangled again and put my head on my pillow. Before I knew it I was out like light bulb.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over and grabbed it off my bedside table and his the power button.

"Hello?" I asked, or at least hoped it came out sounding correct.

"Katrina where are you?" came Rachel's voice.

"At my apartment," I said.

"Did you over sleep?" she asked.

"Yes, and no. I was told I had to cut my work day short, and I work better at night anyway so I'm going in after lunch. Oh and could you relay that to my workers? Thanks," I said.

"What did you do last night?" she asked as I heard her writing something down, probably my message to the workers.

"I was sleeping when two guys broke into my house and one started to strangle me. Then my neighbour came in like some superhero and saved me," I said.

"A superhero huh?" she asked.

"You don't think I'm cliché enough to use 'knight in shining amour' do you?"

"No, that phrase I don't think I'll ever hear you say. But this neighbour of yours is pretty helpful for you. That's good at least."

"I guess."

"Well I'll let you get your rest. Happy Friday, and good luck on the competition tomorrow," she said. I forgot about that, again.

"Bye," I said and hung up. I rubbed my face with my hands then got up and took a long hot shower. After I had some cereal for breakfast and watch a bit of TV. Finally deciding to head into work, I left my apartment and off to work. I stepped in the back and was immediately pushed to the front of the store by my assistant chef.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I ran into Rachel and she told me what happened. You are not working today. You are going to go home and rest," she said.

"And that's an order," said the cashier, I really have to start remembering their names.

"You're ordering your boss around? Brave. I like it for now, fine, I give, but first you have to give me a slice of pumpkin pie before I leave," I said. They did as I asked and I walked out. I noticed it was just a little past noon and didn't feel like I wanted to go home just yet. So I took a little detour.

I walked up the menacing steps and through the front doors of Arkham Asylum. There was a main staircase leading to the upper floors and a reception desk at which sat a woman in a business suit.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking very bored. I would be bored too.

"Can you tell me where I can find Dr Crane's office?" I asked.

"Not unless I have his approval he knows you," she said grabbing the phone and dialling a three digit number and waited a bit. I looked around the area as I felt the woman watching me.

"Dr Crane there is a woman here to see you," said the receptionist, "what's your name?"

"Katrina Tassel," I said glancing at her before looking up a the staircase again.

"Yes, fine," she said before hanging up in an unhappy way and looking up at me, "second floor first door on the left."

"Thank you," I said before walking up the stairs and up to the door that said 'Director- Dr. J. Crane'. I knocked and entered when told to.

"I thought you'd be at work, Ms Tassel," he said looking up me while sitting at his desk. Looked like he was doing some paper work.

"Curiously enough when I got there I was forced to go home. So I came here," I said.

"Interesting. Please take a seat. Do your staff know what happened?" he asked returning to his paper work. I took a seat in one of the two chairs placed in front of his desk.

"Yes, which really isn't that surprising. Here I brought you something," I said placing the box on his desk but not on top of his paper work.

"Oh? You didn't have to," he said.

"In way, it doesn't compete to the fact that you kind of saved my life last night," I said nonchalantly and looked around his office before my eyes landed on his. He looked at me when I brought up last night.

"I guess," he said. He seemed to be thinking about something and then he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before replacing them and looking at me again. "Do you have any study in chemistry?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yes, mainly food chemistry but I have a basic understanding of it and I took a few courses in college. Why?" I asked not knowing where he was going with this.

"Follow me," he said and stood up straightening his jacket, tie, and sweater vest before leaving the office and I left my messenger bag on the chair before following behind him. We walked up to an elevator and he held the doors open for me to go in then followed behind me. He pulled out some keys and put one in the slot that said basement.

I didn't ask any questions as the elevator moved and we were transported to the lower levels. When the elevator doors opened I stepped out, followed by Jonathan and he led the way down a small corridor and came to a large room. We were standing on a balcony that looked down below at a bunch of pipes.

"Nice basement, not nearly as creepy as I thought it would be for an asylum," I stated looking at Jonathan.

"This is my lab," he said.

"One would think a lab would be more," I paused and looked around at all the grime on the walls, "sterile."

"One would think," he repeated before walking down the stairs into the area where there was a crate full of blue flowers and a table lined with experiments on it.

"So what are these flowers?" I asked picked one up.

"They are the main ingredient in my hallucinogen," he stated.

"Can I assume that they are illegally smuggled into Gotham?" I asked putting the flower back down.

"Smuggling alone is illegal," he said before walking to the other end of the table, "now what I want you to do is find a way for these to work to their full potential."

"And what do you hope that full potential is?" I said while looking at one flask that had one in it that was smoking.

"To make the victim go into full hallucination and see their worst fear. But so strong that they become insane," he said smirking.

"Sounds fun. Sure I'll try, not sure how I'll know when it's ready though. Do we have a test subject?"

"Yes, we do. One of Falcone's thugs came in today," he said, "well I shall leave you to it then. Just call me when you are finished." And with that he left the room. I turned and looked at the flowers and picked one up.

"Let's see what I can do with you," I said before getting to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Miss Tassel, I hope you finished before you fell asleep," came Jonathan's voice form next to me. I opened my eyes and picked my head up off the table from where I fell asleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking at him.

"I called you to tell I finished but you never answered so I was kind of stuck down here. There was nothing else to do beside take a nap," I said shrugging and running a hand through my hair.

"Very well, so you say you finished it?" he asked looking around on the table.

"Yep, but I don't know for sure because it needs to be tested, and I wasn't going to try on myself," I said taking the aerosol can that had the drug in it.

"No, of course not. I have a test subject," he said and we both left the basement and headed up to where the patients' rooms were. We came to a stop outside of one room.

"Aren't we going in?" I asked.

"I am, you're not. I don't know how he'll react when I give him the drug, and to be safe, and so that you don't sustain anymore injuries, you will remain out here," he ordered.

"Fair enough," I said, "and what happens if you get hurt?"

"There is a nurses' station at the end of this hallway go get someone there," he said and then walked into the cell. I watched as he greeted the patient who was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. They had a bit of a conversation and that is when I noticed that the patient didn't act insane at all. This was one of Carmine Falcone's thugs too. Rachel was always complaining about them and a doctor, that doctor must Jonathan Crane.

He sprayed the drug and almost immediately the patient started screaming in terror and rolling around on his bed before he fell off slamming his head on the hard floor. He continued to scream and tried to wipe something off of him. Crane watched for a bit before pulling out a sedative that knocked the man unconscious. He ran a hand through his hair and put the can into his briefcase before walking out.

"So?" he asked.

"Musophobia," I said as we started to walk away.

"Interesting. Well I think you did a good job," he said.

"Thanks. What time is it?" I asked as we walked back to his office.

"A little after seven," he said after checking the small watch on his left wrist.

"I should probably stop by my bakery, I don't trust the others to lock up," I said.

"Mind if I come with you. I usually leave now," he said holding his office door open for me to walk through and he followed after.

"If you want to, just don't forget your treat," I said as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. He put away a few files and turned a light off before grabbing his brief case and the box that had the piece of pie in it.

"Ready?" I asked.

"After you," he said. I walked out of the office and he locked the door before walking beside me. We passed and receptionist and out the front doors. We remained silent all the way back to my bakery. It was still open since it closes at eight, and we both went in.

"Why aren't you at home?" asked the cashier who looked up when I entered. I ignored her and walked to the back with Jonathan following behind me. A few bakers were cleaning up for the day and just nodded to me as I came in.

"You can put your brief case over here," I said putting my bag down in a small cupboard area. He put his case down next to my bag.

"Does this need to be chilled?" he asked holding the box up with the pie I gave him.

"No, it needs to be eaten. You can sit right here and eat it while I clean up a bit," I said patting the stool that was in there and then walking out to the front of the store. They were just closing the store and sweeping up the floor. The bakers then came out and waved good-bye to me before leaving.

"Did you even go home?" asked the cashier bringing me the bag that kept the day's money in it.

"I went to Arkham, you be the judge if that is home or not," I said with a smile before looking at the day's total. It wasn't bad at all. She remained silent and wide-eyed. I then walked to the back and put the bag into my messenger bag securely. I then looked around the kitchen to see it very clean, except for Jonathan still sitting there eating his piece of pie.

"I'm going to head home now," said the cashier walking in and grabbing her jacket and purse. She took a long look at Jonathan before walking over to me. "Nice catch," she whispered.

"What do you mean? He's the director of Arkham, I can't be out without supervision," I said going along with my earlier story. She glanced at him and then rushed out. I laughed a bit.

"What was that about?" Jonathan asked, clearly just witnessing our scene.

"Oh, just a little fun with the staff. So how did you like it?" I asked indicating his now empty box.

"It was very good, and I appreciate the thought, even though you really didn't have to," he said throwing the box away.

"Good," I said, "I came up with this idea while I was working on the toxin of how to make it all the more powerful."

"Oh?" he asked curiously, "and what might that be?"

"If you somehow wore something that was scary so that whatever visions they see would centre around you and increase the fear."

"Interesting theory. And what do you suggest?" he asked now very intrigued.

"Well it would have to be something that you can remove easily and fit in you brief case or something, so a mask maybe," I said and that's when my eyes landed on the burlap sack that contained the apples I got from local farmers just outside the city.

"Yes it would," said Jonathan.

"I have the perfect idea, but I want it to be a surprise for you," I said turning to face him.

"Okay," he said after a while of thinking, "I trust you."

"Great," I said with a smirk. That night I did some research and worked on the mask. I had already drew up a design for my cake competition tomorrow so I was more than ready for that.

The next morning I had gotten a good five and half hours of sleep and I was at the studio prepping my kitchen with my assistant helping me. It wasn't the strawberry tart girl, it was Gabriel another very strong worker. He was good at applying fondant and I needed that now since I'd be working on my chocolate and sugar figures. You get more points with the more techniques you do.

The other classic stories being covered were the Exorcist, Poltergeist, and IT. They were all very strong competitors but I was confident.

"Competitors, get to baking," said the host. Gabriel immediately started rolling out fondant while I started cutting the cake. Our design was the horse and base being made out of cake. The figure of the headless horse man is made from modelling chocolate, as well as the character of Icabod. The trees were going to be made of chocolate, and the pumpkin head is made of sugar and has an LED light inside to make it light up. All of it was going to spin, so it was challenging but I'm keeping a level head.

Half way through the competition I on track, I only had a few chocolate issues, but so far everything was going according to plan.

"How is this horse?" asked Gabriel. I looked at it and it looked realistic and evil at the same time. As I walked back to the sugar and caught Jonathan in the crowd. He nodded to me and I nodded back before working with the sugar.

The contest ended and I finished just in time. I looked at the other pieces for the first time and saw that the Exorcist and IT cakes were the only ones in the same level as mine. We moved out cake with no problem at all and soon came judging. They liked it and said I represented the characters well. I had a few rough areas, but overall I did well and reached my goal. The results were always evil. Because it is a TV show so they had to stall a long time to say the winner, it was the unwritten law of reality TV.

"And the winner of the gold medal and 10,000 dollars is…" said the host, "Katrina Tassel!" I smiled and high-fived Gabriel. They put the medals around out necks and handed us the big check. I had a small TV interview about winning before Gabriel took the check back to the bakery. I felt a tap on my back and turned around and saw Jonathan standing there.

"Congratulations," he said handing me some flowers.

"Thank you," I said taking the flowers.

"It really was an amazing cake," he said glancing over at it.

"Isn't it?" I said looking at it, "well I have to head back to the bakery, but you can come with me if you want."

"Sure," he said. We somehow made our way outside of the studio and back to my bakery. When I walked in it was immediate chaos.

"Congratulations!" yelled my employees.

"Oh, wow, what were you going to do if I lost?" I asked setting my bag down on a chair. I noticed the chek hanging up on the wall already.

"Just enjoy the party," said the strawberry tart girl, "and I see you brought a date."

"Sure, everyone this is my neighbour Jonathan Crane, he was here yesterday," I said introducing him.

"About time you found someone," said Gabriel.

"He is my neighbour, not my boyfriend," I said grabbing a piece of cake and handing one to Jonathan.

"Well enjoy the party," said the cashier as music was started.

"I wonder what your customers are thinking," said Jonathan.

"Who cares," I said with a shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"And here you go, your present," I said handing my carefully wrapped box to Jonathan. The party was done and it was only the two of us left at my bakery.

"I really should be the one giving you the present," said Jonathan ripping through the paper.

"Yea, but I finished this yesterday so I didn't know the outcome of the competition yet anyway," I said with a shrug. I watched as he opened the box and took out its contents.

"You made this?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yes. I am an amateur sewer, I only really do it for Halloween costumes," I replied.

"Well this is perfect. Small enough to fit in my brief case, yet scary enough."

"Like we wanted. Well go ahead put it on. You need to make sure it fits," I said. He carefully removed his glasses and I had to catch myself before sighing at his magnificent blue eyes. He placed the mask over his head and turned to me.

"Ah! Scary," I yelled pretending to be scared. He just shook his masked head and walked over to the bathroom to look at it in the mirror. I followed of course.

"Yes, this will work just nicely," he said before taking the mask off and looking down at me. I made eye contact and smirked up at him.

"Good because I slaved over it," I joked before leaving the bathroom and going to the back to get my stuff.

"Ready to head home?" he asked while putting the mask safely inside his briefcase.

"Yea, I need some well deserved sleep," I said while slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder and grabbing my keys. We left the bakery, after I locked up, and began to walk to the train station. It wasn't too late, but still late enough to creep you out in Gotham. Jonathan wasn't phased by anything, you wouldn't expect it too he's the director of Arkham Asylum. We caught a train that would take us to the station near our building.

"I thought you had a car," I said looking at Jonathan after staring out the train window.

"I do but I decided to take the train," he said. We were silent the rest of the way and made it up to our apartments.

"Well have fun tomorrow with your mask." I said turning to him after I opened my door.

"I will and I think I know just who to use it on," he said staring down at his briefcase.

"Oh? Do tell?" I asked interested.

"I can't," he said looking at me.

"Right, doctor patient confidentiality," I said, "well good luck, and thanks again for coming today."

"And congratulations," he said. I turned and entered my apartment and closed the door. I was too tired to do anything so I hit the sack.

The next day I got up pretty early, earlier then usual. I took a quick shower and ate breakfast. With nothing else to do I headed to my shop and just sat in there and baked a few things. I was pulling some cookies out of the oven when I hear a knock on the front door. I saw Rachel standing there and let her in.

"Hey," I said confused as to why she was here early.

"Why are you here so early?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said heading to the back while she followed.

"I have to head into work early because of what happened last night," she said taking her scarf off as she entered the hot kitchen.

"What happened last night?" I asked taking a bite of one of my cookies.

"You really need to read newspapers. Here keep it, can I get a croissant to go?" she asked fanning herself a bit.

"Yea just head out front and I'll get one for you," I said and took my apron off before heading out to the front as well and putting a croissant in the oven.

"You won!?" she exclaimed as she saw the check hanging up.

"Yes I did," I said smiling at her excitement.

"Congratulations, would you do it again?" she asked.

"Don't know, probably. I had fun," I said pulling the croissant out and putting it in a paper bag. I handed it too her and she gave me the correct amount in change.

"Well I have to head to work. It's going to be crazy today," she said smiling at me before she left. I sighed and went back to the, well, back. I put another sheet of cookies in and looked at the newspaper. On the front was a picture of Carmine Falcone strapped down to a search light. The headline read 'Bat Serves Up Crime Boss. EXPOSED: Police get Drugs Ring Tip Off', and personally I didn't care. I don't really bother with news, the only way this impacted me was that my best friend was happy all her work in trying to get Falcone behind bars is coming to a great end.

I read on ad thought about all I knew about Falcone and his men. Majority took an insanity plea so no doubt his turn was coming soon. This guy was mysterious, smart, and very good looking; a woman's dream. The only fault was that he worked a lot, but then again, so do I. As my thoughts drifted off to my neighbour my oven timer went off as if to bring me back to reality.

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts as I pulled my cookies out of the oven and put a few more trays in and set the timer.

What did interest me though was this bat-man. Clearly a few screws are loose in his head for dressing up like a bat and fighting crime, but it could definitely do Gotham some good; if not then he will help make our city probably the second strangest in the country (after San Francisco, of course).

Bored, I put some music on and continued to work, forgetting about all the other things. The day went by slowly but I was cheered up when I got a call from Rachel.

"I'm celebrating tonight, and you are coming to dinner with me tonight. Wear something fancy, we are going to dine at that restaurant at the hotel on Main Street. See you tonight," she said in one breath.

"Um, okay see you tonight," I said and we hung up.

I left work early to get ready. I dug in my closet for my only fancy dress. It was a simple strapless black dress that had a tight bodice and a flared A-line skirt. I put my hair in a bun, a bit of make up, and threw on a pair of earrings to go with it. Now came the shoes. I have many shoes, but most of them are boots. I really had to rummage in my closet before I found the black, high heeled sandals I wore to a wedding one time. I slipped into those, grabbed my purse and headed out.

Right as I left my apartment Jonathan had left his.

"Hello," I greeted as I turned to lock my door.

"Have a date?" he asked looking me over.

"Celebrating with my friend, She had a really good day at work," I said.

"Well you like beautiful," he said. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Thank you. Where are you headed?" I asked as we both walked down the steps of our complex.

"Work. Falcone slit his wrists looking for the insanity plea," he said.

"Figures," I said as we stepped down the last step.

"Well have fun," he said.

"Thanks, and good luck with Falcone," I said. He nodded and we went our separate ways. I arrived at the hotel first and was escorted to my seat. I sat there sipping on my water, waiting, when finally Rachel arrived.

-

A/N: I can honestly say I am sorry for not updating since last year. Things just got really busy for me and (insert ten thousand excuses here). Either way I have made it my New Years resolution to finish this story (and to have a date for senior ball) so it will be finished before the year is up.

Comments make me happy, and if I'm happy I will write, so if you comment I will write.

-Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Work the next day was interesting. Everyone at work was hyped up because Falcone slit his wrists and has gone crazy and they found out Bruce Wayne is back in town. How do we know? Well his birthday is coming up in like four days and we in charge of making his cake. It is a great honour, don't get me wrong, but to take on a large cake like this last minute is normal protocol. So we had to finish two wedding cakes and three birthday cakes. I was stuck working on the Bruce Wayne cake all by myself and trying to figure out the rest of my fall line up of new treats.

I had just put the cake- chocolate chip- in the oven when Gabriel tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked a little cranky about how overworked I had been this morning.

"That Crane guy is out front looking for you," he said. I sighed and went to the front. I saw Jonathan Crane standing there in his business suit with his brief case in hand. He was staring at the display window. I walked behind the window and leaned on it . He looked up at and stood up fully.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hello, I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me?" he asked.

"Oh, um, sure, Just wait a moment," I said and I went to the back, "Gabriel, when the timer goes off can you take my cakes out of the oven. I'm taking my lunch now."

"Finally you have a date, besides your best friend," he said turning around and other chefs laughed a bit.

"Shut up or I'll dock you pay," I said pointing my finger at him. He put his hands up in defence and turned back around. I swung my bag over my shoulder and left the back.

"Ready?" asked Jonathan. I nodded and we left the shop.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we turned down the street.

"How about you take me to that café you go to all the time?" he asked. I nodded and led the way. When we got there the cashier looked at me in surprise.

"Where's Rachel?" she asked already moving to get my usual.

"Don't know, decided to try going out with a man today," I said winking at her. She laughed and put my food on a tray and looked at Jonathan.

"I'll just have the same things as Katrina, it looks good," he said. The cashier nodded and went and got the same thing. She handed me the tray and Jonathan paid. We went and took a seat outside and I took a sip of my drink.

"Who's Rachel?" he asked after taking a bite into his sandwich.

"My best friend, Rachel Dawes, she's a lawyer," I said.

"I know her," he said with a unpleasant tone.

"And you don't like her," I stated, observing his tone.

"No," he said simply.

"It's all right. I've known her for a while so she grew on me. She originally only liked me for my cooking," I said.

"Well a way to anyone's heart is through their stomach," he said.

"Are you trying to tell me something Dr Crane?" I asked raising my eyebrows up at him. He looked back at me. We sat there in silence for a bit, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Maybe," he said after a while, "you're smart, funny, creative, and one decent chef."

"Ah, shucks," I said sarcastically before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Would you at all be interested in possibly being my girlfriend?" he asked still staring at me.

"Well it is a rule of girls that the best friend has to approve," I said, "and you and Rachel don't like each other." He gave me a look and laughed a bit, "Joking, yes I would like that." He smiled and we continued to eat our lunch and have light conversations about meaningless things. As we walked back we were now holding hands and peopled kept glancing at us. We did look a bit odd, he was dressed up nicely in a suit and I was wearing my chef's jacket covered in powdered sugar and bit of cake batter.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I have business to attend too, sorry," he said looking down at me.

"Oh no it's all right, I have a lot of work to do. Oh hey how did the mask work?" I asked.

"Perfect, thank you again," he said.

"Glad to help, which may seem a bit odd, but it gave me something to do," I said. We arrived back at my bakery and I gave Jonathan a peck on the cheek before heading to the back. I could get use to this boyfriend thing.

"I saw that," said Gabriel. Or not.

"Shut up," I said putting my bag down and tying my apron back on. I got back to work and just thought about that the rest of the day. My employees kept teasing me about Jonathan but I shut them up when I poured a bag of flour on them and made them clean it up. Then I gave in and let them leave early to take a shower, so I had more work.

-

A/n: so some relationship development and the next chapter will get more into the movie. I do plan to go into Dark Knight at some point so I have a ways to go on this story.

Watching Golden Globes now. Enjoy, comments are appreciated.

-Charlotte


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I was rudely awoken by someone violently shaking me. I smacked their hand and looked at them.

"Gabriel what are you doing?" I asked. I saw him standing next to Rachel, both with curious looks on their face,

"You did not sleep here over night did you?" he asked with amusement. I looked around and noticed I had indeed fallen asleep in the bakery.

"I guess so," I said.

"Oh, you've got a bit…" said Rachel pointing to her cheek. I reached up to my cheek and felt some pie crust stuck to it. I wiped it off and checked the oven to make sure I didn't burn anything.

"You crazy nut, go home. I'll take over today," Gabriel said cleaning up my mess on the counter as I went to go get Rachel her breakfast.

"There is way too much to do I can't," I yelled from the front and smiled at Rachel who looked a bit worried over me.

"It seems everything lately is crazy," said Rachel. She looked a bit worried and not over me anymore.

"What's wrong? Did something else happen?" I asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"My boss did not show up for work yet," she said. I looked confused and glanced at my watch. It was already eight.

"Why didn't you come earlier and wake me up?" I asked.

"I skipped breakfast because there was so much to do when I got a call from Gabriel," she said taking the croissant I handed her.

"Oh well you shouldn't skip breakfast young lady, it is the most important meal of the day," I said shaking my finger at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You truly are crazy," she said.

"And don't we know it," said Gabriel coming out with a tray of fresh pastries.

"Well you work for me so that doesn't say much for you," I said. He smiled at me and continued to add more pastries to the display window.

"Hey Rachel did she tell you she has a boyfriend now?" Gabriel asked with a smirk on his face.

"You do? Oh I'm proud of you. Who is it?" she asked excited now.

"My neighbour," I said.

"I knew it was bound to happen," she said, "oh well I better get to work, but you will tell me all about him at lunch. We will do that today," she said and left. I turned to Gabriel and he just gave me an innocent look before I went to the back.

"Go home Katrina!" he yelled.

"No!" I yelled back.

"You need a shower!" I grabbed my bag and left the bakery while he had a triumphant look on his face. I arrived home and took that shower before heading off to sleep. I woke up around noon and realized I was late. I climbed out of bed and was about to rush out the door when there was a knock. I opened it up and there stood Rachel with a plastic bag in hand.

"I found you. I decided to be the amazing best friend that I am and brought lunch to you," she said. I smiled and let her in. She made her way to my kitchen and I closed the door and followed her into the kitchen. We sat down at the table and we began our lunch.

"So tell me about him. Do you have any pictures?" she asked after a while.

"Actually no, I do not," I said. I didn't want to tell her about him because I knew she disliked him. Anything that goes wrong with her day, it's usually his fault. She would say I was crazy to go out with him, which I am, he was a strange man, who had strange hobbies, but that is what attracts me to him more then other men out there.

"All right what does he look like?" asked Rachel taking a bite of her salad.

"Well he's tall, lean, and a bit scrawny if I have to say so. Dark brown hair, glasses, and icy blue eyes," I said taking a sip of my drink.

"That's weird I just had the picture of someone in my head, someone I hate," she said with a puzzled look on her face. I just looked down at my food.

"Yea, weird," I said. She noticed my body change and put a suspicious look on her face.

"Katrina, who is it?" she asked.

"I told you my neighbour," I said.

"Does this neighbour have a name?"

"Yes, everyone has a name, and you say I'm crazy," I said rolling my eyes.

"Katrina, please tell me who it is."

"Well who do you think it is? Who was it that you saw in your head?"

"A man that makes my job much more difficult: Dr Jonathan Crane."

"Well he is a doctor," I said before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Your neighbour is Dr Jonathan Crane. Katrina, you have to be crazy to like him. He is rude, arrogant, self-centred; he is not good for you, or anyone," she said.

"Well I happen to like him. I know you two don't like each other but you're my best friend and I really like him, he's been good for me-"

"Wait, how has he been good for you. How can he be good for anyone besides criminals?"

"He has given me something to channel my crazy into. Without it I'm pretty sure I would have soon just snapped."

"What have you two been doing?" she asked with a worried look.

"I can't tell you."

"Fine, have your secrets, but I'm worried about you. If anything happens, remember I am here."

"Thanks," I said. We finished our lunch and both headed off to work. My employees greeted me while I went to the back and began to cut down the cakes for the Wayne party and put some butter cream on it. Let's just leave it at this, I love butter cream.

-

A/n: 'Abidar' how our govenator says 'Avatar'. Yes my mum and I are still making fun of him.

Anyway new chapter, sorry there was no Crane he will be in the next chapter. I might get it out today, I might not, we'll see what happens. I have a severe thunderstorm warning for where I live so I don't plan on going out today.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I got home at a decent time and had my dinner and took a nice long bubble bath, which hit the spot. I then went to sleep early which means I got up early. Tomorrow the cake was due and I still had to fondant and decorate the cake.

The next day I got to work and the morning went as typical as any morning can go. Rachel came and got breakfast, I managed to 'forget' to tell her about my new boyfriend. It was after I had my lunch that I got a wonderful call from one Mr Alfred, the organizer and butler to Mr Wayne.

"Hello?" I asked, taking the phone from my newest employee.

"Hello Ms Tassel, I am here to give you further details about the party," he responded in his spotless British accent.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way that the cake can be changed at this point in time," I said with a pad of paper out and a pencil.

"Oh I know, this about your wardrobe. It is a formal event so I would request that you wear a dress, you may also wear you chef's jacket if you wish, but a dress is mandatory," he said. I started writing it down not really paying attention to what he said. I had managed to fondant the cake and I still had to decorate it.

"Alright, thank you for informing me," I said. He bid me farewell and I hung up. That's when I fully read what I wrote and my eyes went wide.

"Um? Katrina?" asked Gabe, walking by.

"I have to wear a dress?!" I asked. I had just worn a dress, and quite frankly, that was my only dress, and it was just dropped off at the dry cleaners during my lunch.

"Bummer," he said walking to the back. I grabbed the phone and immediately called Rachel.

"Katrina I am very busy can we possibly do this some other time?" she asked.

"I need a dress," I said.

"You have one," she responded.

"Dry cleaners can I borrow one?"

"You don't fit into my dresses, sorry but out body shapes are totally different," she said. I knew this. I was taller with longer legs and arms, and had a bigger bust than her.

"Then can you take me shopping?" I asked.

"I am so sorry, I know you have no clue how to shop for dresses, but I can't. I am swamped," she said. I heard the rustling of papers and a voice in the background.

"Thank you anyway," I said.

"I have to go, good luck, bye," and she hung up. I sighed and tried to think of who else could take me. That's when it dawned on me, I have a boyfriend. Don't girlfriends usually drag their boyfriends to go shopping with them? Oh well I'm doing that anyway.

"Hello?" asked Jonathan Crane.

"Hello, this is your girlfriend speaking. You are taking the afternoon off and spending it with me," I said with a business like tone.

"And what will we be doing?" he asked with a amusement in his voice.

"You'll find out, just meet me at the mall in ten minutes," I said and hung up, "I'll be back soon, don't burn the place down." I grabbed my bag and left. The mall was a short walk away so I walked in and waited in the food court, it was the side of the mall closets to the narrows. Five minutes later I saw Jonathan walk in, he spotted me and walked over.

"Hey," I said standing up and walked over to him.

"So why are we here?" he asked putting a hand around my shoulders and we started walking.

"I need a dress," I said.

"You have one," he said.

"Dry cleaners, and I need it tomorrow," I said.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"I am horrible at dress shopping and Rachel is busy so I decided to do the girlfriend thing and drag my boyfriend with me," I said.

"Fine, you're lucky I was having a slightly slow day," he said. I innocently smiled up at him and led him into a shop that specialized in dresses.

"Whoa," I said as I stared at all of them.

"So what are you looking for?" he asked looking at a particularly ugly yellow dress with black poke-a-dots.

"Not that," I said noticing his gaze, "something formal, but not too frilly."

"Any particular colour?" he asked.

"Dark colours," I said looking at a dark blue dress.

"Length?" he asked I gave him a curious look.

"Have you done this before?" I asked.

"No, just trying to narrow the choices down so we aren't here too long," he said looking back at me.

"Short," I said with a smirk on my face, turning back to the dresses. He looked s well but with one look you could tell he was completely lost. After looking for probably two minutes I became frustrated and I grabbed a bunch of random dark coloured dresses and took them to the dressing room.

"Done yet?" asked Jonathan as I tried the first dress.

"You can't laugh," I said and came out it. I was wearing a dark blue dress that had this weird ruffle affect down the side that looked vaguely of large fish scales. I came out and Jonathan, I noticed, had to hold a laugh.

"You look like a mermaid," he said calming down.

"I know," I said and went back into the room. After trying on five more, er, interesting dress I finally tried on one that both Jonathan and I loved. It was a red polk-a-dotted 50's rockabilly dress. It fit me perfectly and it was something that I liked and could wear again. Happy to find something I quickly paid and we left the mall hand in hand.

"Thank you so much," I said looking up at him before we had to part ways.

"It gave me something to do," he said looking down at me.

"I'm happy I found something and I like it," I said, and I didn't need his opinion if it looked good on me, but I'm not telling him that.

"Well I must return to work, and you should too, you were complaining about a cake," he said. I sighed and nodded. I leaned up and we gave each other a sweet kiss before heading back to work. I stored my dress with my bag and got back to decorating the cake.

"Can we see the dress?" asked a few of the chefs while I was working. They loved seeing me wear something out of the normal everyday wear. I was beginning to sound like a broken record though.

"I told you a dozen of times, I will be coming by tomorrow in my dress, full hair do and make up to get the cake, you'll see me then. And I will be locking up," I said while I continued to work on my gum paste flowers. The cake was decorated in only black and white, Very classy and I liked it, but a white cake puts pressure on the fondant being perfect. I hope it does not sink overnight, because that would suck.

The rest of the day was me just working on that cake. I had others finish the other cakes and stock the store with more pastries. Today was oddly busy, a lot of people running in and out of the bakery, I had no clue as to why either.

After that tiring day I trudged home carrying my bag and dress and up to my apartment. I put the key in the door and turned when my neighbours' door opened. I turned to look at him with a smirk on my face.

"Were you just waiting for me to come home to do that?" I asked as I opened my door.

"No I heard you coming up the stairs. Do you want to have dinner together?" he asked.

"Sure," I said throwing my bag into my apartment. It landed with a thud… somewhere.

"Would you like to be in my place or yours?" he asked.

"My house, no offence but your kitchen is lacking," I said. He shook his head at my response and closed his door and followed me into my apartment, closing the door as he walked in. I went and put my dress in my room before coming back out to see Jonathan looking in my fridge.

"So what did you have in mind for dinner?" I asked sitting on the counter next to him. He looked at me and closed my door.

"You have lettuce, old bread, chicken, condiments, and carrots. When was the last you went shopping?" he asked placing his hands on either side of me on the counter. I couldn't help but notice his attire then. He was wearing dark blue jeans, which was weird, and his typical white button up shit, but the top two buttons were undone so when he leaned over I could see down his shirt. He was lean but had some muscle there.

"It's been a while but I can make a great dish with all those things," I said smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Chicken Caesar Salad," I said with a shrug. I jumped off the counter and ducked under his arms and opened the fridge. I pulled out the ingredients and placed them on the counter where I was just sitting.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Now wash these," I said tossing the bag of carrots at him. We worked together and eventually finished. We decided we wanted to watch a movie and eat dinner in front of my TV. I set up the coffee table and Jonathan picked out a movie. He picked The Princess Bride.

"I did not pick you for a Princess Bride kind of guy," I said as I took a sip of my water. We were sitting on my couch and I had my feet curled up under me.

"This movie is for anybody," was his unemotional response. We stayed quiet through the movie and just ate dinner. When we finished I put the dishes in the sink and we continued to watch.

I guess I was more tires than I thought because the next thing I knew I was being placed gently on my bed. I looked up at Jonathan and grabbed his sleeve as he was about to leave.

"Sleep," he ordered looking at me.

"Stay," I ordered back. He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, "I meant, sleep over," I said. He nodded.

"I'll be right back," he said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I was way more tired than I thought. I heard Jonathan come back and opened one eye. He was now wearing a white t-shirt and black flannel pyjama bottoms. I would have rolled my eyes at how close his pyjamas were to his work clothes, but I was too tired. He walked around my bed and got in on the other side next to me.

"You are pathetic," I muttered. He remained silent and draped an arm over my waist pulling me toward him a bit. It felt nice, odd at first; it was oddly nice.

"Sleep," he ordered and I shut my eyes.

-

A/n: I don't know if I have already told you this but I picture Rachel as the Maggie-Rachel not the Katie-Rachel, just because Maggie was better and had a toughness to her that fits my Rachel better then Katie does.

So a lot of Jonathan in this chapter, The next one will have a lot of action and It might be the end of Batman Begins. If not then there are two more chapters to go before I incorporate Dark Knight. It will all still be the same story, no sequel or anything so don't worry about that.

Thank you reading, comments are appreciated.

-Charlotte


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I had my hair up in a messy bun with curls sticking out, a light coat of make up, some simple black dangling earrings and a matching necklace. I just slipped my shoes on before heading back to the bakery.

I had been there this morning and finished the decorations for the cake that I will put on the cake when I arrive at Wayne Manor where the party is being held.

But before that, I wonderfully woke up in the arms of my new boyfriend. I was really nice. I had to ruin it though because I new he was running late and I never set my alarm clock. I sat there for a good five minutes trying to decide how I wanted to wake him up before I decided on just kissing him. Plus I couldn't resist, he actually looked happy sleeping there, and he doesn't look happy often.

"Morning," he greeted as he opened his eyes and I pulled away from the kiss.

"Morning. You are running late," I said throwing my watch at him. He looked at it then got out of bed.

"I have to go. I'll see you later, I might be home late tonight," he said. I nodded. He gave me a kiss before leaving my apartment and I heard him go into his.

And now here I am running into my bakery dressed like I'm ready to go to a wedding or something. My employees whistled and cat called to me and a couple of the regular customers clapped as well. I curtsied and felt like I was on What Not Wear.

"Now back to work," I said and went to the back. My chefs cheered when I entered and I nodded to them and rolled my eyes. I put my bag down and threw my chef's jacket on.

"So I'm in charge?" asked Gabe wiping his hands on his apron.

"Yes, Gabe is in charged tonight. I have to stay for the whole party and I don't know how long it is going to be. If you have to lock up, then take the money as well. I should be heading over there now. Be good," I said warning all of them. I put the cake and decorations in the trunk of my bakery's van. It is a black van because white vans freak me out, and our company logo was on the side. I carefully drove out to Wayne Manor on the outskirts of town. I hate driving in the city with all the starts and stops, but I can't carry the cake to Wayne Manor, that would be crazy.

"Miss Tassel how good to see you," greeted Alfred as he opened the door. He carried the decorations in while I held the cake. He led me the party room and there was a small circular table with a white table cloth where the cake would be placed. I carefully put it down and Alfred left me there to finish the cake. I finished the cake and took my chef's jacket off. My gum paste flours were covered in powdered sugar and that got all of my jacket so I had to take it off. I put my things back in my van and re-entered the manor.

"It looks marvellous," said Alfred touching up the party room.

"Thank you. SO where is the birthday boy?" I asked.

"He just stepped out for a bit. The guests should be arriving soon so if you want to sit somewhere and wait you may. I have to go check on the caterers," he said, "excuse me." He bowed out and walked down a hallway. I looked around the room then made my way over to a chair and sat down. This party was boring me already and it hadn't even started yet. I started thinking about Jonathan and what he must be doing now. It must be something important if he is going to be home late.

Guests started arriving and commenting me on the cake. I recognized a lot of them because I've made a lot of cakes in the past years and many of them were for these rich people. Bruce Wayne still had not shown up yet, which I did not find strange. It seems as if Alfred planned the whole thing.

I was almost asleep in my chair when there was word that Bruce had arrived and everyone started singing Happy Birthday and he finally entered the room, grabbing a glass of champaign. I clapped with the rest of the guests and Bruce began to mingle. Being here the longest I had drunk a lot of water, I'm not a big fan of alcohol, so I made my way to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror and thought I looked very different. I'm never use to wearing make up. I was washing my hands when my phone rang.

"Katrina Tassel," I said as I dried my hands.

"Miss Tassel do you know Jonathan Crane?" asked a gruff voice on the other end.

"Yes, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"You are the only contact in his cell phone. He has been arrested and locked up in Arkham and we would like you to come down for questioning," he said. I had to take time to process this.

"Oh, sure, when would you like me to come down?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, it is urgent," he said. I found this as the perfect escape from this dull party.

"I'll be right over," I said. As I flipped my phone closed I heard a large crash. I looked at my phone, first thinking that it caused the sound when I saw smoke coming in from the crack under the door. I opened the door and a beam was blocking the doorway. I squeezed under and saw that manor on fire. I quickly found an exit and held my breath as I ran through the smoke.

I gasped in a breath of fresh air once I was outside. I took a couple more deep breaths before getting in my van and driving to Arkham. There was a bit of traffic but all things were clear once I got near the bridges. I parked outside and headed in to the Asylum, trying to fix my appearance. My hair was a bit askew from running and I had a few smudge marks on my arms from the fire. I went inside and headed up to the floor where patients were held.

I found the room where Jonathan was and saw him in a straightjacket. It was a strange sight to see. I knocked on the window and he just kept looking off to the side. That's when I heard footsteps. I looked and saw a SWAT team.

"Who are you?" asked one of them.

"Katrina Tassel I'm here to see Crane," I said thinking these were the guys that called me. The one who talked to me nodded to the other and he made a reach for me and grabbed me. I struggled and tried to get free but to no prevail. I watched other SWAT member go inside Jonathan's cell and throw the mask at him. He looked up at him and then I made eye contact with him. I could see now this was not Jonathan. This was someone else who has taken over Jonathan's body. I knew this was just my luck. Just then all the other prisoners were released and I was very scared.

"Crane do you know her?" the SWAT member asked him as he walked out after being released from his restraints. He took a long look at me and got a look on his face as if trying to remember me. Then he nodded. I was released, but I just stared at Jonathan, or whoever he was. He might have recognized me but that doesn't mean something went wrong. I kept trying to think of what could have caused this when I remembered the toxin. He must have taken some in.

The SWAT members left and I was left standing there with Jonathan in the empty hallway.

"You're Crane's girlfriend," he stated, his voice a little more rough but not much. I nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked with an emotionless face.

"Scarecrow," he said. He put the mask on his head then left down the hallway. I watched him and knew Jonathan was gone. There was a chance that the toxin will wear off but when that will happen I do not know. I walked out of Arkham and saw all the criminals running amuck. I became nervous when all of a sudden the manhole nearby shot up and a steam came from in side. The world had finally gone insane, and is taking the rest of us with it. I ducked down as the steam swirled around me and I could hardly see two feet in front of me. I didn't know what the steam was but I was not planning on breathing it in.

I started moving trying to get to my van and I was almost there when I had to take a breath. I did and I will never forget what I saw. It was my worst fear, and then I knew what the steam was. I scrambled to get in my van. I got the door open and inside. I started it up and drove, badly I might add, to try and get out but I saw the bridges were up. I was trapped. I sat there waiting until I couldn't take it anymore and I passed out from the amount of toxin that my body had taken in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Miss Tassel, please explain your relationship to the defendant," asked Harvey Dent. Here I was in court, with Rachel defending me. I was here on the case of Jonathan Crane and whether he was crazy or not.

"He recently became my boyfriend," I said calmly not looking at Jonathan. He was slipping in and out of the new state of mind and the old Jonathan and I really couldn't take it.

"So you were close. It says here you were neighbours, have you noticed any unusual behaviour?" he asked glancing at a file.

"He was like me. Worked all day, came home late. This strange double personality act only started on that particular night," I said.

"I've heard it said that you were a bit odd as well, care to elaborate?"

"Well I live alone, I didn't even meet Jonathan until about a few weeks ago. And I ran my own business and had only one friend. I would have weird habits, yes."

"Do we have any reason to believe you might be crazy?"

"Maybe, I have not been feeling myself after breathing in that toxin."

"Do you know anything about that toxin?" I stayed silent. I looked over at Rachel and she nodded at me.

"Yes, I helped perfect it. I didn't know what he had in mind with it at the time. The first time I saw it used, Jonathan saved me from some burglars."

"Thank you, Ms Tassel that will be all."

The rest of the trial was a blur I watched Jonathan be handcuffed and he was led away, probably back to Arkham. He was different now. I was cured thanks to Jim Gordon. I was walking out of the court with Rachel. I was staying at her place right now because I was not feeling very well. Gabe was running the bakery and I stayed home in pyjamas and watched Hitchcock movies all day.

"Ms Tassel!" came a shout from down the hall followed by foot steps. I turned and saw Harvey Dent running towards us.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"I want to give you this. He is the best therapist in the city. I want you to see him," he said handing me a card. I knew I needed this, as did everybody else. I wanted to be normal now; my time in the crazy world was coming to an end.

"Thank you," I said and nodded to him. I put the card in my pocket and we walked on.

"Do you want some tea?" asked Rachel as she put her purse down and went into her kitchen.

"Yes, chai. I'm going to go change," I walked into my guest room and I got out of my business suit and put on black yoga pants and my chef jacket. I walked back out and sat at the table. Rachel placed a mug in front of me and sat down as well.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Did you see him? He would look so sad at times and then in the blink of an eye he would be smirking," I said staring into my mug.

"It is a side effect of the toxin," said Rachel.

"It just hurts me. You know I really did like him. He was hard working; we had the same schedules, not to mention he was tall, mysterious, and handsome. He was perfect, or so I thought," I said taking a sip of my tea.

"I know, but no one is perfect. But wouldn't you rather have three days with perfection than a lifetime of searching for Mr Right?"

"You sound like a lame line in a romantic comedy. It was nice, but knowing that he is just across town rotting away in a cell, hurts me. Knowing that someone else is now inside him- it just hurts a lot," I said.

"You were happier when you were with him, I could tell in your tone, even if I didn't approve."

"Well I'm going to go to that therapist, I trust Dent. I'll call him now, then I'm going to stop by the bakery. I think it's now time to get my life back in order one step at a time," I said standing up.

I walked into my bakery and smiled at the familiar sight. The same group of college kids off to the side studying. My counter employees re-stocking the shelf, the rich woman getting a dozen pastries for a party. I walked into the back and took in the smell of fresh pastries. Gabe came and gave me a hug, followed by the other chefs. I smiled at them and nodded. I took a seat in the back and began decorating a birthday cake for a five year old. This is where I needed to be right now.

It had been a few months and everything was going fine in my life. I had a great job, keeping my long hours, my therapist said I didn't need to see him anymore and that I was fine. I was back living in my apartment, the one next door had not been touched, and I was happy. And so was Rachel, she was now dating Harvey Dent and has been trying to get me to date someone. The last person she tried to set me up with was Bruce Wayne; I laughed and told her 'no'.

Right now I am at home eating some pasta and watching Sleepless in Seattle. It was nice to just relax at him. I paused the movie to take my dishes to the sink and I was walking back when I heard footsteps I the apartment next door. Curious I opened my door and glanced into the neighbouring apartment. The door was open and I saw a familiar person inside. I found this odd.

"Jonathan?" I called out. The figure froze and turned around to look at me through the crack in the door. He walked to the door and opened it and just stared at me for a bit.

"Katrina," he said. He seemed like himself right now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not faltering my glance from his captivating eyes.

"I need to get something," he said. He was being very brief, I guess he had a right, I might have just locked him up personally and shove a knife through his heart in the process. I was just scared at the time.

"Well it is good to see you, you seem better," I said with hope.

"You as well, you seem normal," he said with a bit of distance in his voice.

"How have you been?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Fine considering the circumstances," he said.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan, for everything. I was scared as to what you had become, what I could have become," I said looking at my feet now. There was a silence when I heard him shift and he tilted my head up to look me in the eyes. He then took a step forward and planted his lips on me. It was a very forceful kiss and something I was not expecting, but yet, I still kissed him back. Lips still locked, we made our way into his apartment and he closed the door.

"I'm sorry too Katrina," he said as we pulled apart to take a breath of air.

"For what?" I asked.

"This," he said. There was a flash in his eyes and he reached out a hand and hit me in the head with his fits knocking me unconscious. When I came too I saw I was in a van. It was parked somewhere and I glanced around to see Jonathan sitting next to me.

"Why did you take me? What do you want?" I asked sitting up as best I could with my arms tied together behind my back.

"Katrina I still like you a lot and you really hurt me during my trial. So I thought it was only fair if you paid me back," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Jonathan, please-," I started but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Dr Crane is not here at the moment," he said glaring at me.

"Then who are you?" I asked scooting back toward the wall of the van.

"Scarecrow."

-

A/n: I have been trying to get this finished. I started a new fan fiction, an Ahkmenrah fan fiction from Night at the Museum. I had it in my head for a while so I finally started writing it down. So the next chapter you will see at point in the Dark Knight we are at, or you can guess and figure out that it is the Cillian Murphy cameo.

Thanks for reading.

-Charlotte


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Scarecrow? Why do I have a feeling like I'm not in Kansas anymore?" I asked trying to see out the window but he put his hand up.

"You should know all about me, after all you helped create me," he said now smirking and held up the mask I made.

"I made the mask not the creature, oh if you only had a brain. Now what do you want with me?" I asked looking dead on into his eyes with anger on my face. I was having a nice time at home and he had to go and ruin it. I only wanted to see my boyfriend, whom I never officially called it off with him.

"Crane seems insistent on keeping you here for the moment," he said going to the other side of the van. This got me thinking. It would seem that Jonathan still felt the same way about me, that kiss earlier definitely said so. Now I don't know what his intentions are but keeping me here with Scarecrow is not something I like.

We remained silent for a while until there was knock on the outside of the van.

"move back," ordered Scarecrow as he opened the back door and four rough looking guys, all with guns, stood there. The climbed into the van, two going to the front two seats and we all just waited a while.

"What's with the girl?" asked one of them in the back, who was sitting next me; close enough that I was able to tell he had not showered recently.

"Ignore her," said Scarecrow, "You know what we are here to do." The sound of cars arriving and parking could be heard. Car doors shut and the barking of dogs could be heard with some guy with an Italian accent. I ignored what was happening, it seems Scarecrow was selling drugs to the mob, and I didn't want to know why. I focused on trying to get out of my restraints; all the men were outside dealing with the angry Italian.

Some commotion happened right as I got my hand free and the next thing I knew a dog had jumped into the van and was now biting my leg. It hurt a lot. I tried to kick and punch the dog off but nothing was working. Finally someone came to my rescue and to my surprise it was Jonathan, I could tell by the look on him. He hit the dog in the head and before I could do anything he gave me a deep passionate kiss before he turned back into Scarecrow and was grabbed from his collar. I looked at saw that it was the Batman, he had created the commotion, and behind him were more Batmen? This is weird.

He took Scarecrow and tied him up and with the copy-bats and called the police. He took a glance at me and walked over and helped me out of the van and clicked a button and his car, if you can call it such, and put me in the passenger seat. He exchanged a few words with the copy-bats before driving off.

"Do you feel light headed?" he asked in his gruff voice,

"Yes," I said. We said nothing more. He dropped me off at the hospital and left in a heartbeat. A nurse came and took me to the E.R. room and gave me a bed there. I eventually passed out from the amount of blood I lost.

I woke up in another hospital room. It wasn't the ICU but just a regular hospital room. I sat up and felt a splint on my leg. I couldn't feel it at all. I moved the covers and looked at it. It was wrapped in a bandage so I could not see what damage was done, but I knew there must be a lot.

"Hello Miss Tassel, you have a visitor and here is your breakfast," said a nurse walking in. She put a tray of food in front of me and left, moments later Rachel walked in.

"Rachel? How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Bruce told me, he said he got a call from your cell phone last night and it was the hospital," said Rachel.

"Oh, that makes sense, his name is the first in the contacts," I remembered. Yes I had gotten a new cell phone; I thought I would need it for emergencies.

"How do you feel?" she asked taking a seat in the chair next to me.

"Well that's just it, I can't feel. My leg is completely numb," I said glancing down at my leg again.

"Then how does the rest of you feel?" she asked smiling at my comment.

"Fine, a little groggy, but fine," I said now sitting up more, "don't you have work?"

"Yea I have a case today but that isn't until an hour, and knowing Dent he is probably going to be late," said Rachel. I nodded and took a sip of my orange juice.

"Can you call my bakery when it opens and tell them what happened?" I asked realizing that I had to work.

"Sure, but what exactly happened last night?" she asked leaning in.

"Jonathan came home last night and I went to see him. We were having a nice time but he was under the influence of that toxin and turned into this other person who was called 'Scarecrow'. He kidnapped me and took me to a drug exchange with the mob and then all of these Batmen showed up, one with hockey pads other with guns. The mob had vicious dogs and that's where I got this, the real Batman showed up and he took care of all of them and brought me here." I explained.

"Wow, so you met the Batman?" she asked.

"Yes we exchanged pleasantries and business cards. He is having a party at his cave soon so he ordered a cake and I said if I ever needed a vigilante I would always go to him," I said smirking as Rachel rolled her eyes at me.

"I think you should feel some pain, you are too much like your old self right now," she said poking me arm.

"I feel like my old self, minus the leg. I guess last night, seeing what Jonathan has become, I feel like I was finally able to decide what to do. After the whole toxin mess way back when I still had feelings for him, and I still do now, but I can see that he is gone and that has given me the 'okay' to move on in life," I said staring at my food.

"That's great Katrina, do you still want to be in a relationship with someone though?" she asked.

"I'll pass for now, focus on work," I said.

"Well I need to get to work, I'll tell Gabe about the situation, you just make sure you get that leg better," she said. I smiled and nodded, she left. I finished my breakfast and a nurse came in to take the tray and a doctor walked in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Jones, your doctor, if you couldn't tell. I just want to change your bandages and take a look at your leg," said my doctor. She had her hair up in a messy bun with a pencil stuck in it. She was wearing blue scrubs and a long white lab coat with her name embroidered into it.

She placed a roll of gauze on the side table and moved my blankets. She carefully unravelled the bandage and I got a full view of my leg. It was swollen and the cuts were slightly bleeding and the skin around them was green and purple.

"Well you don't have an infection, which is good, so you should be out of here before the week is up," she said putting ointment on the cuts and then wrapping my leg back up. She did some other typical check-ups then left and I sat there bored. I decided I would try to find something to watch on TV, I got lucky and watched some re-runs of Malcolm in the Middle.

-

A/n: Sorry it's a bit short, I have to go watch Dark Knight again for the next part. I wanted to get this out yesterday but I was working on my Night at the Museum story, and I got a new game for Wii, Just Dance, so I've been having fun with that. Last night while my parents were out have a nice Valentine's dinner with their friends, I played two hours of it, it's that fun.

Anyway thank you for reading, comments are appreciated.

-Charlotte


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It was night time in Gotham City and I was fast asleep in my hospital room. Earlier that afternoon a few of my chefs came and visited bringing treats which by now were long gone. I fell asleep early because I was on pain medication for my leg, which was only looking worse and worse as the day went on. The nurses had to change the bandage ten times, I don't know a lot about dog bites, but ten times seemed a bit excessive to me.

I don't know if it was the drugs or recent events but this is how my dream that night went:

I was at my bakery working late into the night on a cake that was shaped like an apple. I had just put the red fondant on when I heard a noise. I looked to my right as something hit my foot. I reached down and picked up an apple and written on it was 'An Apple a Day keeps the Doctor away!'. I thought nothing of it and placed the apple onto the table and began painting the fondant so it would be a more realistic apple. There was another noise this time to my left. I turned to look and before I could make a sound I was pushed back on top of the table, my back covered in powdered sugar, and Doctor Jonathan Crane hovering over me.

"Jonathan?" I asked shocked as I got over the surprise of being knocked back..

"Hello Katrina. I know I haven't been around, but I still very much love you," he whispered playing with a lock of my hair that had fallen out of my messy bun.

"And I you," I said wondering what he had in mind.

"Oh really? I know what you said to Miss…Dawes, this morning, and it sees you've forgotten me," he said moving his face so it was about a centimetre away from mine.

"That was just to calm her worrying. Best friends like to do that," I said, "I still very much like you, and only you." That last part was said in a much more seductive tone that I didn't I could even do.

"Good then you won't mind if I do this," said Jonathan and planted his lips right on top of mine. I loved every last minute of it. Things began getting hotter between as the kiss turned into a full out make out session. Soon the clothes were flying off, and not once did we care about doing this in my bakery or the cake that was now knocked onto the floor.

After an hour of intimate love I found myself wrapped in Jonathan's arms as he played with that same strand of hair. There was something bugging me. I loved Jonathan and I was happy he was back but was it fully him, was he really back?

"Jonathan?" I asked. He sat up and straddled me he gave me a deep kiss before sitting up.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Where is Scarecrow?" He sat up fully, his face being hidden by the shadows before it came back out and he was wearing the mask I made.

"Right here!" he shouted.

That's when I woke up with a start. I was sweating like crazy and as I glanced around my hospital room I saw a piece of paper on the side table. I picked it up and turned my light. It said, 'Katrina Tassel, Do not forget him or you will remember the effects of the toxin. S.C.'

I showed the note to Rachel the next morning as she helped me into the wheelchair and pack my bag. I was leaving the hospital today with a wheelchair and gauze to last me a year.

"S.C. Not Santa Claus I hope," said Rachel smiling as she handed me my bag.

"No, Scarecrow," I said taking the discharged papers from the nurse and Rachel pushed me out of the room and down the hall.

"So 'him' is Jonathan Crane?" asked Rachel, pushing the down elevator button.

"Yes," I said, "I'm just really confused, my head and my heart are saying totally different things."

"Well your heart is usually the one that's right," said Rachel as she pushed me into the elevator.

"I just had a realization," I said as I stared at the elevator doors that just closed.

"What's that?" asked Rachel.

"My apartment building doesn't have an elevator and my only mode of transportation is the stair, which to get too is by use of stairs," I said smiling up at her.

"Oh…right. And my building doesn't have an elevator," said Rachel. We both fell silent trying to think about what was going to be done. I, personally, got nothing, so I was really hoping Rachel would come up with something.

"Okay, we'll go to lunch at the usual place and come up with some idea, then we can stop by your bakery. Plan?" she asked. I nodded.

I must say having a best friend like Rachel can be helpful. She wonderfully helped me all the way to the café. Getting in and out of the cab and in and out of my wheelchair, I doubt I would have succeed in my new splint, which was very cast like expect thankfully didn't itch like one.

She ordered my food and managed to carry both trays out to the table that I 'saved' for us, not like I could any where. She sat down and we ate our food with light conversation before getting down to the important stuff.

"Any of your employees?" asked Rachel.

"No," I said, "they either live with their parents, room mate, or in the same part of town as me which means no elevator."

"And your parents live across the country, you need more friends," said Rachel.

"I have acquaintances," I said happily.

"Well give me your phone let's see who you have on there," she said. I pulled my phone out and she took it form my hand and opened up the contacts.

"Anyone?" I asked.

"Yes," she said smiling, "Bruce. You guys like each other, not that way, but he knows you enough. He is staying in a penthouse right now in a hotel just a few blocks from here which solves your transporation issues."

"No, I am not staying with Bruce Wayne and his butler," I said thinking she was insane. I hardly know the guy and to stay with him, even for a little while was out of the question.

"How about I call him and ask if it's all right. If he finds it weird then we'll find someone else, but I think it will work out," said Rachel as she hit the send button on my phone. Why my phone, I have no idea.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Hi Bruce, it's Rachel. She's fine but is homeless right now. She's in a wheelchair and her building only has stairs as does mine. OH really? I think she might take you up on that offer," said Rachel smirking at me, "hold on." She put a hand to the phone and turned to me, "He wants to know if you want to stay at his place."

"Oh fine," I said giving in. It was closer to my bakery, and Alfred was nice and would probably help me out.

"She said yes. Great, we'll be by later. I have the day off," she said, "bye." She handed my phone back to me and I put it in my pocket.

"This is going to be very weird," I said to her. She just shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the story which you can read or not: my computer crashed to I had to re-write my new chapter, then my spring musical picked up and I was helping with costumes, make up, hair, and I was in it so I was busy, then AP testing, then Senior Exhibition, then finals, then all this senior junk, then I graduated from high school, then I had orientation for college, and now I have summer time so I was able to update.

I would just like to thank those who will still read this story after all these months.

Chapter Fifteen

It was very weird. Bruce, surprisingly enough, showed me around himself, with Alfred pushing my wheelchair. I told him I was capable of pushing it myself but he ignored me.

I was to be in a room down the hall from both Bruce and Alfred and across the hall from the bathroom, the very nice bathroom. Of course, everything in the penthouse was very nice, which is expected from Bruce Wayne. They both did strictly warn me from wandering around too much, it was a bit creepy the way they did, but I'll let it be. Maybe they had hoards of cash hidden in the walls or something.

I was currently sitting on my new bed, bouncing a bit when Rachel called me.

"How you like it so far?" she asked. I could hear her heels hitting tiled floors and she was slightly out of breath as she talked.

"Are you busy?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"I just wanted to check on you," she said.

"I'm fine, we're all fine, and this place is definitely fine," I said, "now get back to work. Call me later though."

"Bye," she said before hanging up. I put my phone on the ground by the bed and stretched out. Sitting all day can get tiring. That's when the phone rang again. I picked it and without looking at the screen, answered with a bored expression.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked, think it was Rachel again.

"I am," replied a voice that was not Rachel.

"Crane? I thought you were locked up?" I asked sitting up and thoroughly shocked.

"We get one phone call," he said calmly.

"True, but why call me?" I asked trying to figure this mess out. It was complicated. Right when I make up and my mind and declare I don't have feelings for Jonathan Crane anymore, he shows up and I can't help it. It was happening all over again; just hearing his smooth voice was enough.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. You weren't looking too good a couple of nights ago," he said bored.

"Well being mauled by a giant dog can do that too you. If you must know I am in a wheelchair currently," I said moving so my back was against the headrest.

"Where are you then?" Nothing could pass by him.

"A friend's place," I replied, "Look Jonathan I know this isn't really the time but we really need to talk. I can't figure things out anymore."

"Okay Crane times up," came a voice on the other end of the phone and slightly far away.

"Okay, Katrina I will be in contact with you soon," he said before hanging up. That man frustrated me! I sighed and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

It had been a few weeks, during this time Bruce had been to China and was now throwing a fundraiser for Harvey Dent which shocked me since I thought he hated the guy. I had been out of the wheelchair off and on for the past week but since it was the end of the night, and because I had to wear high heels, I was sitting in a beautiful black strapless dress sitting in my wheelchair. I was just sitting in the back, wondering where Bruce was when Rachel and Harvey arrived. She spotted me and walked over.

"Harvey this is my good friend I was telling you about, Katrina Tassel. Katrina this is Harvey Dent," introduced Rachel happily.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his strangely large hand. I was use to Jonathan's slim fingers and lean arms. I know I shouldn't think about him but I couldn't resist.

"Very nice to meet you. I hear about you a lot, and I must say your bakery is amazing," he said smiling a smile every politician seems to own.

"Thank you," I said, "now go walk around this is your fundraiser don't spend it with a cripple." Harvey laughed and walked off with Rachel after she gave me a small wave.

I sat there bored out of my mind. I didn't know any of these people and Bruce was still missing. Alfred would come by and check on me but that was the extent of my interactions. I started to doze off but soon that stopped when I heard a bunch of screaming. I noticed there was now a crowd around the entrance of the elevator and the centre of the room and I was in the front of the crowd and I could why everyone was scared.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are tonight's entertainment," said a guy with face paint and a purple coat. I knew who it was and strange enough I wasn't scared, just annoyed. How many more villains must I meet this month?

I looked up and saw Rachel next to me. She glanced down at me then back up, we both saw the Joker terrorizing the guests so she did something about it.

"Okay enough," she said with her arms crossed. The Joker walks over and I watch as he tells the story behind his scars. All of a sudden Batman appears out of no where and the fight ensues. I tried to get out of the way but someone grabs my chair and rushes me towards the elevator. I try to grab onto something to stop the person but it was in vain. I tried getting out of the chair but we soon came to stop and I was forced back into the chair. As the elevator doors opened a blind fold was put over my eyes and my arms were tied to the armrests on my chair.

Perfect, just perfect. I was kidnapped right when I was starting to get things in order with my life, well as much as I could while being in a wheelchair and/or hobbling around. I sighed as I heard the elevator doors open and I was roughly pushed out and lead… somewhere. We came to a stop and sat there waiting. No one made a single sound, which was frustrating since I wanted something to help tell me what was happening. Foot steps began to approach from in front of me and I could sense someone lean down to my height then move away. Multiple footsteps soon lead away and the person that was in front of me made their way behind me and removed my blindfold.

I looked out and saw I was in an abandoned building. I moved my head to see who was behind me and they stepped out into my line of vision. I gasped and my eyes widened in shock.

"How?" I managed to get out as Jonathan walked over and squatted in front of me.

"I managed to make a few connections. And with from bribes the Joker gladly helped return you to me," he explained while untying my hands.

"You're working with the Joker?" I asked shocked.

"Only temporarily," he said moving on to my other hand. I remained silent and just let all the information sink in. What could Jonathan have that the Joker could possibly want? Maybe the drugs, but it didn't seem like the Joker needed them, he had his own ways of torment.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked as I rubbed my wrists and Jonathan threw the ties over his shoulder.

"Stay hidden for now, and I want you to stay with me. I already found the perfect place, but for this to work you have to stay hidden too," he said.

"I can't, I have a life that was just getting back in order. And what about Scarecrow?" I asked.

"I can control him," he said with a very serious expression on his face.

"Really because I don't believe that," I said getting frustrated.

"Why not?" he asked getting slightly angry at the questions.

"He seems stronger then you and you couldn't control him before," I said leaning closer to him. He leaned closer until our noses were barely touching.

"I can control him," he whispered forcefully.

"And if you can't?" I asked, "he doesn't like me, or more, he doesn't like you and me together, it is a weakness, and if he comes out and sees me there I can't say what will happen."

"If I can't control him I will let you go, but you must know I have deep feelings for you and I will do anything to keep him away," he said. He started to zone out just then and I noticed.

"It's him talking to you isn't it?" I asked as Jonathan came back to reality.

"It's none of your business," he said. He stood up and pushed my chair out into an ally where a black car was parked. He helped me into the passenger seat and put my chair in the back. He got into the driver's seat and we were off to our new 'home'.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I had fallen asleep on the car ride there so I did not know where we were or how far from Gotham we were when the car stopped and I awoke from my slumber. So I asked.

"Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as Jonathan unbuckled his seat belt.

"On the outskirts of town," he simply replied before getting out of the car and going around to my side. I unbuckled myself and opened the door right as Jonathan reached my side. He held a hand out for me and I gently stood up in my three inch heels and pushed my dress down a bit before Jonathan swept me up into his arms.

"Why didn't you just get my wheelchair out?" I asked holding onto his neck as he walked towards the house in front of us.

"Because the bedroom is upstairs," he said. I fell silent and observed the house. It was white with blue trimmings on the edge of a small suburban area. It was a two story and had a bay window looking out over the hills. Something very 'happy family' like and ordinary; perfect for blending in.

He carried me gently up the stairs, which were located next to the front door, and into the master bedroom which was down the hall, and placed me on the king sized bed that had orange sheets and comforters. He took my heels off and placed them neatly on the floor before looking up at me, straight in the eye.

"How do you feel?" he asked, in his doctor voice.

"Tired. Do you have something I can change into?" I asked. I just wanted to sleep and deal with everything in the morning. This day had just been too bizarre.

"Yes," he said getting up and then leaning over to me, "you look beautiful by the way," he kissed me before leaving the room and going back down to the car to get a few bags and my wheelchair. I heard him come up the stairs a few minutes later, and in that period of waiting for him I had to fight off my urge to just go to sleep.

He had two bags, one he handed to me and the other he placed on a chair in the room, I couldn't help but notice it was his old doctor's bag. Before I could say anything though he came to me and helped me up and led me to the bathroom where he sat me down on the toilet lid and left, mumbling he would be back in a few minutes.

I went through the contents of the bag and saw it had some clothes from my apartment that I left behind while I stayed at the Wayne Penthouse. I pulled out some old pyjama bottoms and a large t-shirt and put them on. I quickly brushed my teeth and then waited a few minutes. Jonathan came in wearing only a white button up shirt, blue boxers, and white socks; I kind of wished he slid in with his back to me and sunglasses on while singing into a hairbrush or something.

Once I was under the covers of the bed and happily ready to fall asleep I felt Jonathan remove the covers off my bandaged leg and pulled my pant leg up.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching him.

"I am still a doctor and I want a good look at you leg," he said before slowly removing the bandages. I ignored the pain and the cool air that fell on my leg and relaxed into the fluffy pillows and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning happily rested and swung my legs around to hang off the edge of the bed. I carefully got up and tested the strength of my leg before walking out of the room and down the stairs. It took about three minutes to get to the kitchen and when I walked in Jonathan was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. He looked up when I entered and was about to get up to help me but I stopped him.

"Don't," I said holding my hand up and taking a seat in the chair across from him, "we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked folding the newspaper up and setting it on the table. He was now staring at her with the same look he gave his patients; this just made it easier on me to tell him what was on my mind. If he still liked me he wouldn't be giving me that look.

"Our relationship," I said while crossing my arms and staring straight at him.

"Ah," he said with a knowing look, "what about it?"

"What is it? There must still be something for you to kidnap me," I said.

"There still is but I cannot be very open because Scarecrow does not like it," he said bluntly.

"Well if Scarecrow doesn't like me, why do you still? It seems the only person that matters to you now is him," I stated boldly and glaring at him.

"He could never replace you," he said, "and I will make this work even with him around."

"You mean you will control him," I said not believing him at all. He couldn't control Scarecrow before, what makes him think he can do it now?

"Yes," he said making it final, but I still wasn't a believer.

"Prove it. Do something that will make him come out and see if you can control him," I said daringly. I knew I could get hurt, but at this point I didn't care. I wanted Jonathan to be able to control Scarecrow so we could be together. I had been feeling and emptiness that was now beginning to fill with him near again. Sure my life was getting back to be in order but when you love someone like Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, order in life is not to be expected, and I was ready.

"You want me to prove it?" he asked making sure he heard correctly. Oh he was willing to prove it and he knew just what to do to provoke Scarecrow, I did as well.

I simply nodded my head and before I knew it Jonathan had quickly made his way around the kitchen table and was now in front of me, our lips locked in a fierce embrace. Scarecrow didn't like intimate situations like this that dulled the senses because you aren't aware of your surroundings. I knew he wouldn't like this. You see he wanted me to be close to Jonathan, that why he allowed him to kidnap me, so that I wouldn't abandon him causing Jonathan to become weaker and thus making Scarecrow weaker. That is why I got that note in the hospital, but now it was time to control the Scarecrow.

I was now still sitting in the chair but I was straddling Jonathan as he sat on it with his back leaning against the kitchen table. All of a sudden he pulled back from the kiss and grabbed his head. Scarecrow wanted out but Jonathan was doing all he could to keep him at bay.

"He wants out," cried Jonathan.

"You said you couldn't control him. All you have to do is keep him in your head this one time and I will stay," I said. In all honesty I didn't think he would but a few minutes later he stopped grabbing his head and calming down.

"We made a deal," he said after a tense silence.

"What deal?" I asked.

"You could stay only if you satisfy both our needs," he said staring me straight in the eye. I had a feeling I knew what Scarecrow's 'needs' were but I still have confirm them.

"And what would his 'needs' be?" I asked.

"Well besides the obvious," he started and grabbed my upper thighs, "he would also like your services when we need someone to spy, seeing as how we are well known."

"And what are your 'needs'?" I asked.

"You with me," he said and crashed his lips back onto mine. I found I could live with these terms so I kissed him back.

A/n: I know it has been a while. I now have some sort of idea as to where I'm taking this story so I should be getting more chapters out. Thanks for reading.


End file.
